LWL (WHEI Brand)
This article is about the WHEI brand. For the twitch show, see WHEI LWL LWL 'was one of War Hawks Entertainment Inc.'s '''brands '''which was first established on December 13, 2015 with the first universe mode draft. which went into effect the following week on December 23, 2015. The brand was established as an alternative to [[Raw (War Hawks Brand)|'Raw]] and [[SmackDown (War Hawks Brand)|'SmackDown']]' '''with everything from the set, to the ring, to even the championships looking different from the other two brands. This helped establish it as its own unique entity even when the other two used similar sets before the real life brand split was brought back. Wrestlers assigned to the LWL brand appear predominently on the ''LWL: Lethal Wrestling Legends program. Starting with season 3 however those 205 lbs and under also began appearing on the cruiserweight-exclusive 205 Live brand. As well as LWL and co-branded pay per view events. In season 4, after being burnt out due to running so many shows a week, Ironman and Steph decided to trim things down. Retiring LWL, along with all its titles, for now, with a reboot coming in Season 5 with the new game. History Season 1 When Ironman originally suggested starting the Universe mode he planned to shave TJ and Steph take Raw and SmackDown respectively. He would bring back ECW and run it himself. Steph however suggested that she be given the third brand and turn it into its own thing rather than beat a dead horse with the ECW name. Ironman agreed and LWL was born. Originally they weren't sure what LWL stood for and thus for the entirety of season 1 it was simply known as LWL. The fans often asked what the letters stood for but they admitted even they had no idea. To futher differentiate her brand from the other two, while she established her own World Heavyweight and World Tag Team Championships she gave her secondary and women's championships a unique name to match the uniqueness of the show. LWL was home to such big names as Stephanie McMahon, The British Bulldog, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Curtis Axel, and many more during season one. Season 2 In season 2 the show finally got a name to go with its acronym. The show was now LWL: Lethal Wrestling Legends. Complete with a new logo made by a friend of Ironman's, this was following the real life reintroduction of the brand split and thus updated sets and championships for Raw and SmackDown. LWL however, kept its look to maintain that it was unique from its counterparts. It did however, introduce a new Internet Championship to compliment the new Cruiserweight championship on Raw and the reintroduced Hardcore Championship on SmackDown. Such big names as Sycho Sid, Greg The Hammer Valentine, and a version of the Brothers Of Destruction (Undertaker & Kane) competed on LWL during this time. Season 3 When season 3 started it was announced that all cruiserweights would be getting their own show and could be drafted to any brand. It was also announced that no champions were exempt from this draft, however if they had a show specific championship, or a Raw or SmackDown champion were drafted to LWL, they would be stripped of the championship. This resulted in LWL gaining the main cruiserweight championship as well as the cruiserweight televsion championship. As well as Raw's Intercontinental championship and SmackDown's WWE Championship. The latter of which they're allowed to keep until the conclusion of a tournament to crown a new champion at SummerSlam. However they also lost their internet champion to SmackDown despite Xerios' best attempts to get it back for Steph. Set design Throughout its existance the set for the LWL brand has had the same basic design, with a few notable changes. Season 1 In season one when the brand was created it had the Badd Blood 2003 titantron (as it looked like a dragon's mouth) and a large stage for the superstars to come out onto. The stage itself as well as the ramp it was connected to was a light blue color and had "LWL Wrestling' stretch along it. This logo was the precussor to the one commonly associated with the brand as it hadn't been made yet. The stage was littered with props such as a large ladder to the left, a motorcycle on the stage on the right, and a hunting blind on the stage to the left. It also had a telephone box. Steph figured that if she had these and there was a Falls Count Anywhere match the superstars could use them as weapons. On the outside of the ring the barricade was made to look like concrete with "LWL" on the them. The ring had a phelt (hope i spelled that right) apron which was red on one side and blue on the other. The original LWL logo was on the red side while a random design was on the blue side. The ringposts had what looked like a green lightning design on them. One set of ringsteps had a kalidoscope partern while the others were made to look like the actual steel they were "supposed" to be that WWE had been toting for years. On the inside of the ring, the top and bottom ropes were orange while the middle ropes were red. The turnbuckle pads had a fire pattern on them with a red star in the middle, to make them resemble dragon balls. The center of the ring apron was splattered with blood with a large chinese dragon in the middle. This was an homage to Steph's alternate nickname of Shenron given to her by V-Revolticon. Because of this, anytime in a match a competitor was made to bleed it was called a "blood sacrifice to the dragon." Season 2 In season 2 the set was largely the same but instead of blue, the other sides of the ring apron were made to be green to match the show's new logo. The new logo was also incorperated into the set, with the default logo now at the top of the ramp and "Lethal Wrestling Legends" (now its own logo as well) stretched along the ramp itself. Season 3 Much like season 2 the set was more or less the same except for now the mat was steel as well instead of cloth as in the pevious two seasons. Champions While Raw and SmackDown divided the current championships up between them, LWL chose to create its own titles for itself to continue with the unique look and feel of the brand. Current Championships Previous Championships Personnel Here is a list of non-wrestling presonnel who appear on the LWL brand Pay Per Views Season 1 pay per views Season 2 pay per views Season 3 pay per views External links Category:War Hawks Entertainment Inc. Category:Brands